The Tale of a gusty pirate
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Uzumaki. D .Naruto was born in an island completely under the control of the marines but will he join the world government or follow his father's footsteps? What will he do as he meet new people, make new friends and find his way? Join Naruto as he slowly discover his true heritage.
1. letter

**Helloooooooo, everyone I am starting a new fic for One Piece and Naruto, I got a really good idea and just wanted to try it out. Anyways I just want to mention that this first chapter will take place before Luffy become a pirate. Anyhow enjoy the chapter and plss leave reviews.**

 **Name of techniques.**

 _ **Letters or flashbacks**_

 _thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor One Piece.**

 **Chapter 1: The Letter**

A 7 years old boy was running as a group of angry mob followed behind the poor kid.

But was the kid afraid, was he angry? Well no, if anything he appears to be having fun.

"You will never get me, hahahaha!" laughed the kid. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes and 3 noticeable whisker like scars on his cheeks. He was wearing a normal T-shirt with a spiral symbol in the middle and some shorts.

"Come Back NARUTO YOU WILL PAY FOR THISSSSS!" "GIVE AS BACK THOSE PISTOLS!" "THAT IS NOT FOR KIDS!" shouted a bunch of angry men from the mob.

"Heehehehe catch me if you can, **Kamisori**." Said the kid as he picked up speed but suddenly halted when a man with brown hair appeared right before him. The man was wearing a Black T-Shirt and some jeans. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Naruto!" he shouted.

"Iruka-seinsen!" shouted the said Naruto in surprise.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto was tied up in a big tree stump with a scowl on his face.

"No fair Iruka-seinsen, using **Soru** on me like that." Said Naruto.

"Well, it is your fault for stealing those pistols." Yelled the now said Iruka.

"Besides, you can use **soru** too right?" asked Iruka

"Yeah, but not as good as you of course." Said the boy frowning.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, you promised to start teaching me **Rankyaku** and **Tekai** today. I can already use **Moon Walk** and **Soru** , since I have been running my whole life and you taught me how to use **Kamisori** , so I can already use 3 of the 6 powers." Said Naruto, his face suddenly brightening up."

"How about **Shigan**? Aren't you interested in learning it?"" asked Iruka to Naruto.

"Gai seinsen has already taught me the basic since I helped him pulled out a prank on Kakashi-seinsen." Said Naruto.

"And the basic is ….." Iruka said trying to see if Naruto really knows it.

"He said the basic is to start poking a hard object a thousand times a day with your index finger." Was Naruto's reply.

Iruka just face palmed when Naruto said that.

"And your progress….." said Iruka trying to see how good Naruto has become.

"Great!" said Naruto as he poked his finger to the rope he was tied in and the rope was cut into pieces by Naruto's finger. NARUTO'S FINGER!

Iruka was simply amazed by Naruto's performance " _Even though he didn't receive the proper training method he was able to master_ _ **shigan**_ _, must got it from his father_." Thought Iruka with a slight smile.

"Soo are you going to teach me how to use Tekai and Rankyaku?" asked Naruto enthusiastically.

"But you already knows 4 of the six powers, you might be the only kid in the entire world that knows 4 of those techniques." Said Iruka.

"But the world is wide. There might be some even better than me." Stated Naruto.

At this Iruka frowned saying "Naruto, our island is the only island that teach kids how to use the six powers, since this island is directly under the marines control and is the closest island to marine headquarters, we have to train to be strong to become strong marines. Remember this Naruto pirates are wrong and Marines are always right." Said Iruka.

"Yeah, Yeah you don't need to say that every time we start a conversation, why do you always say those things to me anyways? You know I am not going to be a pirate." Said Naruto.

"You will know soon." Said Iruka while various thoughts are going through is mind. " _I don't want you to end up like your father_." Thought Iruka.

"Anyways let's start training." Shouted Naruto lifting his fists up.

Iruka just give him a smile.

(1 Year later)

Naruto was wondering around the basement of his house. Seriously, he never knew that a basement even exited in his house. He was thrilled to see what could be in here.

Then he found a large box lying around in the corner. It looked pretty dirty and old to Naruto.

He went there and looked inside only to find another box and a katana.

Naruto took the Katana and examined it very carefully It has crimson fire on its cover and its hilt is silver with 9 strings tied to the hilt. It was beautifully looking yet deadly. Naruto stare in awe at the sword, eyes sparkling in his eyes.

Then Naruto unboxed another box only to find a fruit, a letter and a pair of gloves. Naruto unfolded the paper and read the letters out loud. It say " _ **Naruto, if you are reading this letter than it means that you must have found the basement to our house. Naruto, I wrote this letter to tell you that the world is unpredictable, you always have to expect the unexpected. You have to truly find out what is wrong and what is right. Don't let someone control you and guide you. Forge your own pact and discover the world before you decide who you truly want to be. I left a devil fruit for you if you want to eat it. Oh and the name of that katana is Kurama. My guess is that the people around you treat you badly well, that is my fault, you see I your father is a pirate and that is the reason why everyone treat you badly, for that I am really sorry and the last thing, I will always love you Naruto.**_

 _ **From Namikaze D Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."**_

As Naruto finished reading the letter tears started to drop from his cheeks as he was reminded of his memory of people calling him "Son of a demon, son of the devil and many other bad names."

Naruto just sat there feeling depressed, who was he supposed to believe? Iruka told him that pirates were bad and marines were good yet both of his parents were pirates. Then he remembered something, his parents told him to discover the world and only then, choose what to become and Naruto decided he will do just that. First he started to eat the devil his parents left behind and honestly it was horrible.

He almost puked every pieces of fruit out, then he took the katana and strapped it into his back, then he put the gloves on which were surprisingly heavy. After putting his gloves on, he felt that there is something in the gloves, something, solid and heavy.

After everything was done he went back up and tried to figure out what his devil fruit granted him. He felt a lot stronger and active after eating it but he couldn't figure out what the devil fruit can do.

Not knowing what to do he focused his energy on one of his hands and surprisingly a blue sphere started forming in his hands. He was shocked and soon figure out that the glove were responsible for forming the sphere. Does this mean that … " _No way_ " thought Naruto.

"I have always heard about this from kakashi-seinsen but didn't knew that it actually exited. This is an energy dial. It is a dial that converts your own energy in to a destructive sphere of pure energy." Thought Naruto surprised, then there was a smirk on his face as he shouted "Go energy sphere" slamming the ball of energy in to the floor making a huge hole and a huge mess.

"Awsome!" shouted Naruto.

"What if I slammed my palms together and see if it will make an even bigger ball." Thought Naruto as he slammed his palms together and focused his energy but instead of a ball, another copy of Naruto appeared, beside him.

They both looked at each other before screaming "AHHHHHHH YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"You are me!" shouted both of them. "Wait a second….. Is this the power of my devil fruit?..." "AWSOME!" shouted both of them in unison.

The clone Naruto created, got too excited as he jumped and hit his head with the roof before poofing ut of existence.

"Hey so, this ship is going to Shabody Archepilico?" asked a man.

"Yes, it is a trading ship." Said another.

Naruto who overheard their conversation rushed to the nearby window only to see two men and a ship filled with barrels

Naruto grinned an idea popping up in his head.

This will be the end of the first ever chapter. Now honestly I am not satisfied with the chapter but, I promised you that it is going to get better with every chapters there is. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. That will me soo much to me.


	2. Goodbye

Hey guys, thank you for all the supports you gave me, you all really made my day. This is quickly turning out to be one of my most successful story. We got 6 favorites and follows in just 8 hours. Thanks to everyone.

 **Technique names**

 _ **Letters or flashbacks**_

 _Thoughts_

Anyways let's start the chapter.

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

"Alright guys, let the operation Distraction begin!" shouted Naruto to another 4 Narutos.

"YOSHHHHHH!" shouted the rest.

"Scatter." Said the first Naruto while the 3 other Naruto disappeared using **Soru**. The other 2 stay behind in the house.

One of them appeared right before the 2 men who are near the ship. He then took one of the barrel and started running. "Hey come back you brat!" shouted the two men as they went after Naruto.

After the men were out of sight the first/original Naruto appeared on board the ship. Then the real Naruto opened one of the barrel which contained sake. He poured all the sake into the sea while he went into the barrier and seal it so that it won't be noticed.

Another Naruto appeared in front of Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-seinsen I am hungry." Said Naruto to Iruka, hoping to distract him.

"I just treated you ramen, yesterday." Said Iruka frowning.

"Ok, let's make a deal, if you treat me today, you don't need to buy me food for the next week." Said Naruto smiling brightly.

"Be true to your words Naruto." Said Iruka as he got dragged from the hand into a restaurant called "Ichiraku ramen."

Another Naruto appeared near an old man.

The man looked really old. He has white hair, he was wearing a hat and a robe that wrote justice behind it. He had a tobacco smoke in his hand.

"Oh Naruto, what brings you here?" asked the old man.

"Hey old man I just want to ask you something." Said Naruto, his smile gone and eyes closed.

The man was surprised as he has never seen Naruto this down before. Then he realize something was wrong but he kept a straight face and said " What do you want to ask me about."

"My parents." Said Naruto quietly.

The old man just signed and said "I knew this was coming, … You see your father is the student of my student, he is a very smart person, both handsome and strong. Starting from the day I saw him, I knew he was different from the others. He had the ability to stand above all. He hated pirates and always wanted to join the marines but on one faithful day…"

(After minutes of explaining)

"I understand." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you are going to go out on your own, if you want to, I won't stop you. Even if other people in our country hates you, I still love you Naruto." Said the old man.

"Thank you, and where is Konohamaru?" asked Naruto trying to sound cheerful.

The old man face paled at this saying "Konohamaru disappeared yesterday."

"Again huh?" said Naruto.

"Yes, I am trying my best to find him. That boy has a tendency to disappear at time." Said the old man.

"Anyways old man, I am going goodbye. I will come to see you again." Said Naruto suddenly hugging the man to his surprise.

"I will miss you." Said the old man as Naruto disappeared into a bunch of smoke.

(With the Narutos)

Every clone and original Naruto got the memory from the Naruto disappeared. All of them were shocked as they discover a new ability of the devil fruit.

(Naruto on board)

"Man where did that brat go." Said a man

"Who cares, we get the sake back, so let's leave." Said another.

The Naruto that was left in the house, heard this and saw the ship leaving. The original plan was to fire fireworks to inform the other Narutos that the ship was leaving but now that he discovered a way of communication, he hit himself in the head, disappearing and informing the Naruto with Iruka to say that they were leaving.

(with Iruka)

Naruto finally finished eating 7 bowls of ramen when he got the information that the original is leaving.

Naruto hugged Iruka out of the blue, tears coming out from his eyes.

Iruka was surprised by this action but give back the hug none the less before asking Naruto what was wrong.

"Goodbye Iruka-seinsen" said Naruto as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Taken aback by this action Iruka suddenly jumped up, not knowing what to do.

He quickly rushed to the counter paying the bills, and stormed out of the restaurant and went straight to the leader of the village aka the old man. After he arrived he shouted " Hiruzen sir Naruto…." But quickly stopped as he saw the old man in tears. Iruka finally knew what has happened as he put his head down in defeat. "How could this have happened" said Iruka softly.

(Meanwhile)

The Naruto in the barrel, started crying as he missed all of his friends in school and of course his seinsens. So in short, he missed everyone, who treated him with care and passion.

Was he ever going to see them again? What was he going to do once he arrived at Shabody? How was he going to find money? How will he survive the world? Will he find the answer? Various questions were going through his head as he sailed through the sea. He didn't know what to do. But for now he decided it was best to relax and just closed his eyes and go to sleep.

Naruto was brutally awaken as he started running out of breath. Of course, what did he expect to happen when staying in a closed box? He was running out of oxygen, In order to breath he made a small hole in the barrel, using **shigan.** He peeked through the hole he created only to be greeted by a marvelous sight. Right before his eyes was a wonderful island. It has bubbles floating over the island and it has enormous trees Naruto had never seen before. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. Going out on his own was the right thing to do after all. Naruto had a feeling that he was not going to regret his decision one bit.

To be continued

Preview: What, who are you? Rayliegh…. Where have I heard this name before? "Hey who are those guys with bubbles on their head and why are people bowing in front of them? WHAT! THEY ARE THE CLESTRIAL DRAGONS? Hey isn't that Konohamaru?

Hey guys I know this chapter was kind of short and a bit confusing. Believe me there is no one worst than me at explaining things. Oh and I skipped the Minato part as I don't want to reveal it just yet. I am going to make the next chapter extra long just because this was so shot. But anyways thanks to everyone who favorite, follow and review. I thank all the readers.


	3. Sabody Archipellago

NOW I BRING YOU CHAPTER 3 OF THE TALE OF THE GUSTY PIRATE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Oh and sorry I wrote barrier instead of barrel in the last chapter. I am going to fix it.

 **Techniques / moves**

 _ **Letters or Flashbacks**_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Sabody Archipalago

" _So, this is Sabody Archipalago huh? It is soooo coollllllll!_ " thought Naruto. He barely could hold the exictment. He was finally getting out in to the world.

"This place never seize to amaze me. The overgrown mangrove and the bubbles they produce is always a marvelous yet mystical sight, whenever or however you look at it." Said a man.

"Anyways let's get to work. We have to get these barrel of sake to a bar in grove 46 right?" asked another man.

"Yes." Was the reply of the first one.

Soon Naruto felt that he was been moved by someone.  
And since he was peeping through the hole he indeed knows that he is been moved.

As he got carried he could hear the man saying how recent technology has made everything easy.

After about 5 mins they arrived at a bar. The place was called Shaky's rip off bar.

" _What kind of a name is that?"_ thought Naruto.

"Excuse me, any one here?" asked the two men out loud.

"Ahhhh, the sake delivery, that is 20 barrels of sake alright." Said the voice of a woman.

"Yes, do you have the money?" asked the man.

"Of course, Ray-san!" shouted the female voice.

"Oh, of course here it is" said an elderly voice of a man. The voice was firm and strong yet, kind and polite.

After that Naruto felt that he was been lifted and was moved in to a room then he heard the two men saying "A pleasure doing work with you before closing the door shut.

"Ok, you can come out now, I don't know why you are hiding in a barrel but the cost is clear. HAHAHAA." laughed an old man.

Naruto let out an eek before jumping out of the barrier.

"Ah it is a small boy. And to think that he would risk getting away from his own island." Said the woman.

"Hey don't be rough Shakky that island can be pretty tough sometimes hahahah." Laughed the man again as he drank a mouthful of sake from his cup.

"So kid, did come from Standstill island?" asked the old man.

"Yes." Was the answer of Naruto.

The old man has white hair and he was wearing a shirt with flowers on it, as well as some shorts and a cape. He also has a strange looking beard.

The woman was wearing a black coat and some tight jeans. She has short black hair as well as a cigrate in her hand.

"So was the training of 6 powers so hard that you have to run away?" asked the old man smiling while putting his right hand on Naruto's head.

"No, actually I ran away to see the world for myself and choose my own path." Shouted Naruto, his thumb pointing at his heart.

"That statement, could it be… " said Shakky.

"Yes, are you by any chance Minato and Kushina's boy?" asked the old man.

"You know about my parents?" shocked Naruto.

"Yes, we know them alright. Your dad was the only person to not become a marine even though he was from Standstill Island." Said the old man.

"I see, can you tell me more about my dad …" said Naruto trying to get the old man's name.

"Rayliegh, Silvers Rayliegh." Said the old man casually.

"Silvers Rayliegh, now where have I heard that name before." said Naruto.

"Anyways, let's get back on the topic about your father. He was a strong man and one of the most infamous pirate ever. Even though he has a very small crew he could go toe to toe with a Yonkon. Furthermore he was known as Yellow Flash Minato as he is the fastest person in the world. A master of six power and haki, as well as the Tele Tele fruit eater. His speed rivals even Kizaru. There is not much people who don't know about your father …." Said Rayliegh trying to get Naruto's Name.

"Uzumaki .D. Naruto" said Naruto smiling.

"Man my dad is awesome." Said Naruto felling of pride swells in his heart.

"Indeed, he is Naruto. " said Rayliegh.

"Now, where are you going to stay Naruto?" asked Rayliegh.

"I don't really know." Was Naruto's answer.

"Hey, tell you what, why don't you stay here. We would be more than happy have someone else working in our bar." Said Rayliegh.

"YOU MEAN IT! THANK YOU!" said Naruto, while shouting "Yes" and jumping up and down. Rayliegh just laugh at this behavior.

"Why don't I show you around." Said Rayliegh as he made a gesture for Naruto to follow.

Then Rayliegh explain about all the groves and which place is in which grove. He also told Naruto about pirates and bounty hunters.

Soon, Naruto and Rayliegh come across strange group of people they were wearing white robes like cloths and have bubbles on their head. As well as a group of people with black outfit behind them. The person with the white robe seem to be riding a man with a collar on.

"Who are those guys Rayliegh?" asked Naruto.

"Just be quiet and bow down for a while. I will tell you everything later. "said Rayliegh as he knee down and bow his head while forcing Naruto to do so.

After the white dressed people have passed Rayliegh told Naruto that they were the Celestial dragon to Naruto's surprise.

"WHAT! THEY ARE THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. THEY LOOKED EXACLY THE SAME WITH THE ARROGANT GUYS THAT VISIT STANDSTILL ISLAND EVERY YEAR." Shouted Naruto.

"Oh, now that is new. I didn't know Celestial dragons do that." Said Rayliegh.

"Naruto, no matter what, you can't hurt them. Even if they kill someone in front of you, you are to just bow your head down no matter what. You hear." Said Rayliegh.

"That is what Iruka seinsen always told me." Said Naruto.

(After returning to the bar)

Naruto and Rayliegh were on their way to the bar while they heard someone say something from behind.

"Rayliegh-san long time no see." Said a voice from behind.

"Ohhh, Shanks." Said Rayliegh smilling at a guy with red hair. He has 3 claw like scars on his left eyes and was wearing some shorts, a black cape and a shirt that is unbuttoned near his chest. He was also missing a left arm. Rayliegh smile completely diminished when he saw the guys left arm was gone.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Rayliegh.

"I just made a bet on the new generation." Said the guy smilling.

"Let's talk inside." Said Rayliegh as he invited Shanks in.

Shakky was also surprised to see the armless man. The man name was Shanks.

"So, what happened?" "Well, you see I met a really interesting kid, in the East Blue. He acts just like the captain. (Shanks talk about how he and the boy met and how he give his strawhat and his arm to the boy)"

Rayliegh smiled and nodded.

"By the way, who is he?" asked Shanks.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto and Kushina's boy." Said Rayliegh laughing.

"Kushina's son then that me he is my….." snapped Shanks.

"That is right he is your nephew." Said Rayliegh, laughing as hard as he could.

"WHAT!" both Naruto and Shanks snapped.

"Wait you are my uncle? That is shocking, ya know." shouted Naruto.

"I can see how you are my sis's son with that phrase and all. I just hope you aren't as rough as your mom." Said Shanks with a goffy face.

"Hey, what does that mean?" asked Naruto wearing his serious face.

"You will, find out soon." Said Shanks.

"Hey is that Katana strapped in your back is by any chance, called Kurama?" asked Rayliegh finally realizing the sword.

"How do you know? I found this in my basement." Said Naruto.

"Well it used to belong to your mother." Said Shanks with a serious yet unreadable expression.

"I knew it." Said Naruto

"Hey Naruto, how do you want to be a swordsman? Me and Rayliegh could teach you a few moves." Said Shanks.

"YESS. PLSSSSSSSSS." Said Naruto.

2 years have passed since Naruto begun his training with Rayliegh. Shanks would come back on the island, about once two months to see Naruto and teach him a few moves. Naruto now has some basic knowledge about Arment haki and observation haki and Naruto's skill with his sword has improved dramatically. He also could produce energy sphere via his gloves and he named it the rasengen or rather he got that name from Shanks. Shanks told him that the Rasengen is his father's trademark move. He now could produce well over a hundred clones.

Saying both Rayliegh and Shanks were surprised about his progress would be an understatement. Naruto's progress has been shockingly impressive. Sometimes, Shanks would go as far as saying Naruto was even a better prodigy than his father. Naruto also have a new ability due to his devil fruit. That happened 1 year ago when Shanks came to visti Naruto.

This ability will be kept secret for now. **#SECRET**

After training Naruto started walking to the amusement park to relax. On the way he met a Celestial Dragon, his guards and his slaves.

Naruto bowed down remembering what Rayliegh.

After the Celestial Dragon went passed him he saw something that caught his complete attention. It was a slave. He felt as if he had seen that slave somewhere before then he realized who it was.

"WHAT! KONOHAMARU? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WHY ARE YOU A SLAVE?" shouted Naruto in surprise, causing the Celestial Dragon and his guards to look at Naruto.

"Naruto-nee!" shouted Konohamaru in surprised but was beaten down by a guard.

"Hey lays your dirty hands off Konohamaru and release him at once or else I will kill you all." Shouted Naruto.

To be continued.

Preview: Hey Naruto-nii stay back, you can't fight them. You insolent brat how dare you.  
Hey get this damn collar off me! What is with that sign? As if I would ever listen to you

Next time: The terror in holy land.


	4. The terror of the Holy Lands

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HEY GUYS NEW YEAR IS COMING AND I AM GETTING PUMPED. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING ME GUYS. But before we begin I have some good news and bad news. Well you see the bad news is I won't be able to upload as much chapters as school will be reopening and exam is getting near so I really have to study. I don't know about you guys but my new year resolution is to study at least 1 hour a day. Lol, I haven't been doing my lesson much. Anyways the good news is it is going to be 2017. YEAHHHHHHHHH. That only means party. The other good news is when the exam Finnish I plan to upload more chapters. But that won't happen for about 7 months so yeah. Anyways without further ado let's start the chapter. Oh and Naruto's devil fruit is the clone clone fruit.**

Chapter 4: The terror of the Holy Lands

"Hey let him go or else I will beat you to a pulp!" shouted Naruto in range, seeing his very close friend and student been treated as a slave.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted the Celestial Dragon.

"It doesn't matter go to hell." Said the Celestial Dragon as he pulled the trigger of this pistol.

"You go to hell!" shouted Naruto as he disappeared in a flash and started cutting the guards down with Kurama, one by one.

"Naruto nee. Don't fight them." Shouted Konohamaru.

Hearing what Konohamaru said Naruto stopped just before he landed a killer blow on the Celestial Dragon that has fallen in fear.

"Why?" asked Naruto although he knew the answer.

"Because an admiral will come if you kill him." Shouted Konohamaru.

"I dare to face an admiral if it means saving my friends." Said Naruto smiling at Konohamaru before pulling his hands down in an attempt to kill the Celestial Dragon but failed as his blade got stopped by large shuriken. The man wielding the shuriken has long white hair as well as an official vice admiral suit.

"Pretty brave of you, attacking a celestial Dragon like that." Said the man with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Wait you are, Mizuki-seinsen?" shocked Naruto.

"Oh, I am touched you remember me." Said Mizuki in a fake smile.

"How did you become a vice admiral?" asked Naruto.

"You see, I made a deal with the Celestial Dragon. They told me that if I kidnapped Konohamaru and hand him over to them they would give me a rank as a vice admiral. Making deals with Celestial Dragon is better than you think, boy hahahahhaaha." Laughed Mizuki.

"Then, you are responsible for this!" shouted Naruto in rage. He was clenching his fists so hard that they were bleeding from the impact.

"I will kill you!" shouted Naruto as he used soru to get near Mizuki, then using a horizontal slash at Mizuki. But Mizuki, also knowing Soru, used it to dodge Naruto's attack.

"Man If I knew that I was facing off against someone I would have brought my gloves." Said Naruto.

Mizuki then appeared in front of Naruto doing a vertical slash (With his shuriken) only for Naruto to block it with his katana.

Mizuki then draws back and bring out a small knife from his pocket. He was holding the shuriken in his right hand and the knife in his left hand.

He then lundge himself forward in order to stab Naruto but, another Naruto appeared right in front of the original Naruto taking on the attack before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Mizuki was shocked and was blinded by the smoke. Taking this opportunity Naruto, slashes Mizuki with his sword.

Mizuki been a skilled fighter backs off and threw his shuriken at Naruto while Naruto was blocking the shuriken, Mizuki threw his knife like a kunai, hitting Naruto in the left shoulder.

Naruto groans in pain before rushing toward Mizuki with his both middle and index fingers crossed like a plus then he yelled "Shadow Clone" before a hundred Naruto appeared surrounding both Mizuki and the Celestial Dragon.

"Prepare to be beaten. 360 degrees assault" shouted Naruto as he kicked Mizuki up to the air, and the other Narutos started attacking him from all dierection.

After Naruto was done Mizuki was not unconscious with bruise and cuts all over his body.

Then all the Naruto except the original disappeared.

"You are next!" said Naruto as he ran at the celestial Dragon, swinging his sword down at the Celestial Dragon but his sword was stopped by a man wielding a shining sword. He wore sun glasses and shirt with stripes of different shapes of yellow. He was wearing a coat that said Admiral in the back.

"My, My a strong kid." Said the guy before kicking Naruto in the head with blinding speed, sending Naruto flying and while been engulf in a strange yellow light. Naruto hit a mangrove, before he blank out. The last thing he remembered was hearing a loud explosion.

"Should I finish him." Said the man that attacked Naruto.

"No wait, he is pretty strong, so he will make a good slave. I will personally make sure to torture him every single day, hahahaha." Laughed the Celestial Dragon.

"Naruto-nii." Mumbled Konohamaru, holding back his tears.

(Many hours later)

Naruto woke up in a small cell. He was in the same room with Konohamaru.

"Ahh, my head. What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-nii" shouted Konohamaru breaking into a hug with his friend.

"Konohamaru, where are we?" asked Naruto after returning the hug to Konohamaru.

"In the prison of the celestial Dragon." Answered Konohmaru.

"This explain why I am so weak" said Naruto as he realized there was a collar on his neck. If he didn't know better, he would say that it was a sea prism stone.

"Sorry, I couldn't save you Konohamaru." Said Naruto looking at Konohamaru while holding his head.

"It's ok." Replied the small slave.

"You know what, we are getting out of here. I am going to form a plan and get us out of here." Said Naruto, noticing that there was no guards near their cells.

"There is no way, Naruto-nii." It is hopeless.

"How can you, say that. You should never give up." Shouted Naruto getting up on his feet.

"But." Said Konohamaru with watery eyes.

"No buts we are getting out of here and that is final. No matter what we will get out." Said Naruto smiling.

Konohamaru was shocked that Naruto was able to smile at a situation like this.

"So, you are finally awake." Said a man as he came in to view.

Behind the man was the Celestial Dragon from before and another 6 men that were carrying a metal sign that was scorching hot.

"What is that sign?" thought Naruto.

"Men, take off his shirt." Said the guy in the front as the guys behind him started ripping Naruto's shirt off leaving his bare chest. Naruto was then bounded by the two other man and the man in front strike Naruto's chest with the burning sign. Konohamaru thought that Naruto was going to scream in pain but instead, Naruto just smile at Konohamru.

"Stay strong Konohamaru." said Naruto mentally.

After everything was finished Naruto and Konohamaru were forced to work all day. The work was really hard for Naruto as he feel so weak due to the sea prism stone. Konohamaru was forced to do cleaning while Naruto was digging and working for a new construction. In that time Naruto saw the horror of been a slave. Anyone would be beaten or would be whipped if they even stop for a second.

A kid got killed in the spot because he started crying. With every second past Naruto's hatred towards the World Gonverment grew.

After a whole day of hard work every slaves returned to their cells while the Celestial Dragon visited Naruto while holding Kurama in his hand.

"This is a very elegant sword. I am taking it" said the Celestial Dragon. Naruto actually smiled at this.

"I am now your master, so you will have to listen to every command I give you. You hear?" said the Celestial Dragon.

"Like hell, I would ever listen to you." Shouted Naruto not even looking the Celestial Dragon.

"Why you!" shouted the Celestial Dragon.

"You will pay for this, tomorrow will be your hell." said the guy before leaving Naruto's sight.

 **To Be Continued**

Preview: Who is coming? A perfect escape plan. Let's do this guys. NO KONOHAMARU! LET HIM GO! Storm this place, we can be free at last. Thank you Kurama. What your new ability? That is so awesome Naruto you are…

Next time: The Grand escape.


	5. The Grand Escape

Hi guys, I hope ya enjoy ta chapter.

The Grand Escape

1 month had passed since Naruto became a slave.

"Hey Naruto-nii have you planned out that escape plan of your yet?" asked a very desperate looking Konohamru.

"Just wait, Konohamaru we will wait for the right time to strike. I already have a "99.999% " working plan drawn out. Now all we need to wait is the right time to do it." Replied Naruto.

"When is that?" asked the small boy.

"Don't know yet." Said Naruto smiling sheepishly.

Knohamru just anime falled.

"Well, well looks like we have some kids cooking up an escape plan here." Said a random voice inside the cage.

"Who is that?" shouted Naruto

"Don't worry, I too am a slave. So, can I become a part of your plan?" asked the guy.

The guy has long straight dark hair, also a pretty pale skin. He is wearing a standard prisoner suit and a part of his hair cover his left eye. He look pretty fit.

"And why should we trust you?" asked Naruto.

"Because I know as well as you do that escaping from this cursed place is too difficult for two children who looks like they aren't even 10 years old." Said the man smiling.

Naruto noticed something about his smile. It wasn't sinister nor mischievous. It wasn't a victorious and confident smile either. It was just a sincere kind smile full of passion and warmness. Naruto was beyond surprise to see this kind of smile in a place like this.

"I guess it is ok for you to join in on our plan." Said Naruto smiling back.

"Thank you. The names Nobou. " Said the man.

"I am Naruto, this is Konohamaru." Said Naruto grinning while pointing to Konohamaru.

(4 months later)

While Naruto and the other slaves are resting they were soon notified to come to the main hall of the mansion, of the Celestial Dragon who owned them.

"Everyone is summoned to the Great Hall." Said a guard, to the slaves.

"Why the hell, are we even called? Geez they give us a pathetic resting hour of 4 hours a day and they are now taking a part of that hour?" mumbled Naruto.

After they were all in the Hall.

They were arranged in an orderly fashion. There was a Celestial Dragon standing at the very front of the room, but that wasn't the Celestial Dragon the slave usually see. He was a different celestial Dragon.

"You have been summoned to be informed that Sir Robert your owner has mysteriously passed away.  
As the result his son, Sir Robert the second is going to take his place and from here on you as well as every belonging of Sir Robert now belong to him." Said one of the agent while pointing over to the New Celestial Dragon.

When Naruto heard this news he just smirk, as if knowing this was going to happen all along.

After all the slaves return back to their respective cell

"I wonder if the new guy is better than the old one." Said Nobou.

"I don't know about that, I want to know how that old crook died." Said Konohamaru.

"I know how he died." Said Naruto.

"Really?" surprised both Nobou and Konohamaru.

"Yes and I am sure the new Robert is also going to die real soon." Said Naruto smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nobou.

"You see, after I was captured Robert took my sword, Kurama, and if I remember correctly if the wielder's will is not strong enough it is said that Kurama will take their life. Almost everyone who wield Kurama has died a mysterious death. The weaker the will of the owner the quicker they die. And now since that new Robert said he owns everything his father does, he will probably mess around with Kurama. " Explained Naruto.

"What! AREN'T YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE JUST BY HAVING THE KATANA?" shouted Konohamaru. Fortunately no guards heard him shout that.

"Nah, I have been using Kurama for almost 2 years now." Said Naruto shrugging it off.

"That is soooo cool!" shouted Konohamaru.

"hehehe" grined Naruto.

(3 months later)

"You are all to be in the great hall!" shouted a guard at the slaves.

"I wonder if he is dead." Said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Konohamaru.

"Robdog." Replied Naruto. (During those 4 months Naruto have started giving nicknames to people Robdog was the nickname he gave to Robert the second)

"Maybe." Said Nobou.

"I hope so, that guy is worse than his spoiled dad." Said Konohamru.

"HEY YOU THREE SHUT UP AND CONTINUE WALKING" shouted one of the guard at the gang.

When they arrived at the Great Hall the three boys were severely disappointed to see Robert standing.

"Everyone I want to make an announcement." Said Robert.

"What is it?" shouted Naruto grinning. During these 3 months Naruto would irritate Robert every now and then. He knew Robert wouldn't kill him as Naruto is the most progressive slave there is, been able to work at least 4 times more than the others. Robert thought it would be a waste to kill him but of course every time Naruto taunt him he would be punished intensely. Naruto thought that even though he is punished it is worth it seeing the guy get mad. Naruto also has become like an idol to the slaves.

"You insolent brat shut the hell up!" shouted Robert enraged.

"Anyways, I am proud to present that in the next 4 months the king from Alabasta is coming to my mansion to hold a meeting and I want every single of you idoits, to clean the entire mension at least 8 times every week, you understand!" shouted Robert.

Naruto smirked after hearing this.

After that night Naruto was whipped for over 100 times and they almost peel his skin off of his left arm. Even through all those tortures Naruto never screamed. This would have driven a normal person nuts but Naruto was anything but normal, his wounds heal almost 3 times faster than a normal human and he has amazing stamina. Even though Robert would never admit it, he was quite impress with Naruto and for some reason, he couldn't stay mad at him for long and could never bring himself to kill Naruto. It was as if Naruto was drawing him in somehow.

After the torture Naruto was sent back to his cell.

"Are ya ok Naruto?" asked Nobou clearly concern about Naruto's wounds.

"Yup." Said Naruto.

"You should really stop doing that, it is bad for your health." Said Nobou.

"Its fine, where is Konohamaru." ….." He is sleeping out of exhaustion." Was Nobou's answer.

"Is ok, I am awake." Said a drowsy Konohamaru.

"Hey come here you guys, we will now begin our plan to escape." Said Naruto.

"REALLY!" shouted both Nobou and Konoahamru.

"Yes, listen carefully we will start by preparing what we do then, after 4 months of careful preparation we will begin our grand escape." Smirked Naruto.

"What is the preparations?" asked Nobou.

"You see, ever since we became slaves, I have been keeping an eye on our surrounding and the only place I haven't been in is Robdog's room and the guard's room, but since the King of Albasta is coming we will have to clean the entire mansion, which includes the Guard's room and Robdog's room. I doubt I will have to do any cleaning as my main work is in the construction field. But you guys on the other hand, get to clean the place. So I want you to keep a close eye on everything. Especially the guard room and Robdog's room. Nobou, Robdog think you are loyal so he might let you clean his room and if you do please keep a lookout for the key." Said Naruto.

"Ok, but if another King comes wouldn't the security system tighten?" asked Nobou.

"Yes it would, but only the outside security will tighten. Many of the guards will be either guarding the king's room or outside of the mansion so that means the security for us will be lessen." Said Naruto.

"What if the king brought his soldiers along?" asked Konohamaru.

"If he did, I doubt those soldiers will be slave watching." Said Naruto.

"Yes, so that means we will finally be free?" asked Konohamaru.

"A hundred percent." Said Naruto.

(1 month later)

"Naruto-nii I know where the keys are, they are in the guard's room." Said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Great job Maru." (Maru is the nick name given to Konohamaru by Naruto)

"Then I guess all we can do now is wait." Said Naruto smilling.

(3 months later)

Every slaves were now outside waiting to greet the King of Albasta. It is currently evening 4 o clock.

The King arrived with 2 men following him behind, he didn't bring any soilders with him at all, and behind the two men was a small girl with bright blue hair, dark eyes and a fair skin. She was carrying a tiny duck along with her. The duck was half her size which was really small and it was yellow and wears a hat with googles on the hat.

The King has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He wears a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat. He also wears sandals and a necklace.

Another was a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face. He wears a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He has a big orange necklace around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes. He carries his sword on his right hip.

The other guy is a tall, imposing dark skinned man with medium length black hair and a long broad nose resembling that of a jackal. He wears a long, light-green tunic, revealing his muscular chest, and has two belts around his waist: a striped, pale-red and crimson large one, and over it a purple, thinner one. Around his neck he has a necklace consisting of big golden beads, and he wears a dark-green coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. He carries a massive sword, with a blue hilt and sheath, on his right hip.

Those two man behind the King looks like the bodyguards of the king.

After that they all enter the mansion and the small girl turns out to be the princess and since the mansion was so big, the king was worried that she might get lost so he asked Robert if he could hire any escorts for her. Robert told the princess to choose any guards to escort her but to his surprise she chose Naruto and Konhamaru as both of them were almost the same age as her. Everyone except the Albasta King and guards was surprised that a princess would chose a slave as her escorts.

Robert really didn't like the idea but agree to the princess's demands anyways. "Go show her around the mansion you goons." Said Robert.

"Sure." Said Naruto further taunting Robert. Robert then mumbles something about killing an annoying brat. This time, the King and his guards were quite shocked that a slave acted this way.

After Naruto and Konohamaru brought the princess to her room

Naruto and Konohamaru learned that the princess's name is Vi Vi.

"There is your room." Said Naruto pointing towards a grand looking room.

"Why don't you come in as well." Said Vi Vi smiling much to Naruto and Konohamaru's surprise.

Both Konohamaru and Naruto thought Vi Vi would be a spoiled girl it was the opposite.

"I can't do that." Said Naruto bluntly.

"Why not?" asked Viv.

"Well, because if Robert finds out we will probably be punished." Said Konohamaru.

"You get, punished for entering room?" asked Vi Vi surprised. Then she noticed that Naruto was full of injuries. Most of his arms were cut and burned. She could clearly see the dark rings under Naruto's eyes indicating that he was very tired and hasn't have enough sleep. Konohamaru wasn't in any better shape. The princess felt bad for them, as they were about the same age as her.

"It is ok, I will cover for you." Said ViVi.

"Why do a princess like you cares so much about slaves like us?" asked Naruto his hair covering his eyes. Not once has he been treated with care since he came here.

"Why shouldn't I, both you and I are the same we all are. We are all humans." Said Vi Vi.

"If that is your answer then you aren't that bad after all." Said Naruto smiling.

"Great lets play together." Said Vi Vi as the three of them went in to the room.

(1 hour later)

"And then I said why don't you eat something, but he said that he wanted to eat some bananas so that his body shape would become like a banana. That is the end." Said Naruto, telling stories about his times in Sabody Archiprlago.

Both Vi Vi and Konohamaru enjoyed having Naruto's company. During this one hour they found out that Vi Vi was more or less the same age as Konohamaru and Naruto is 2 years older

"You guys are really nice, it is a real bad thing that you are slaves." Said Vi Vi.

"Well, you seem quite nice so why don't I share a secret with you." Said Naruto.

"A secret?" Vi Vi was confused.

"Yes, you see we are planning to get all the slaves out." Said Naruto smiling.

"WHAT!" shocked Vi Vi.

"Yes, all the slaves here are innocent people and they are been treated extremely badly so we plan to brake them out." Said Konohamaru.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" asked Vi Vi.

"Yes it would but, I would rather die than be a slave. So I am not going down without a fight." Said Naruto.

"Can I help?" asked Vi Vi as she really pity the two boys.

"Well, if you want to then you can do one thing for us." Said Naruto.

"And that is…."

(1 hour later)

The Celestial Dragon and the king and his guard were having a grand dinner.

While all of the slaves are dismissed, Naruto weren't as he wasn't allowed to have dinner as he insulted the slave master aka Robert.

Naruto then strike a look at Vi Vi who just nodded.

"Sir Robert, may I make a request please?" said Vi Vi trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Yes of course." said the corrupted man.

"You, see I really get scared when I see guns so, can you please let your guards put their guns away when they are near me?" asked Vi Vi.

The king and his 2 guards had puzzled expressions but decided not to show it, as they knew Vi Vi wouldn't do anything stupid.

Robert really hesitated at first but decided to go along with it anyways.

(After the dinner)

Naruto, Konohamaru and Vi Vi went back to their room. After a few minutes Vi Vi's father payed a visit to their room.

"Why did you do that back then Vi Vi?" asked the king.

Naruto and Konohamaru were quite worry now, as they didn't know the king's personality.

"It is ok Naruto and Konohamaru, Dad is really kind." said Vi Vi, smiling very brightly.

(After quite a few explaining)

"I see what you are doing and know that I am rooting for you kids, in fact I am going to help you out." said The king Cobra while holding the head of the kids.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Like this ..."

"Really... That is amazing. THANK YOU." said Konohamaru.

"Yes, we will make sure to repay this debt until we die." said Naruto.

"That's ok boys." said the king as he went back to his room.

"Hey Vi Vi, we should probably take our leave too, it is already 9 o clock and we have to discuss our plan with Nobou." said Naruto.

"Ok, bye." said Vi Vi while Naruto just waved. Konohamaru waved back with both hands while jumping.

When they got out they saw a truly strange sight, the king of Albasta was almost crying, while talking with his guards.

The two boy decided to eavesdrop. "I am so worry about my a little girl. She is so kind and gentel."

Both kids just smiled at this before going back to their respective cells.

When they got back they were greeted by Nobou.

"Hey guys, you back huh." said Nobou.

"Yes, and come here Nobou, because we will be making our escape in the next 2 days. I will tell you my plan, so listen carefully."

(2 days later)

Konohamaru, was doing his usual "cleaning" in the guards room when Nobou started rushing in the room screaming "Naruto is going berserk."

All of the guards shouted "where?"

"In the princess's room." was Nobou's answer.

"Let's go!" shouted the guards readying their guns.

"Wait, the princess can't see the guns as she has got gunnophobia!" shouted Nobou.

"What the heck is that means." asked one of the guards.

"Never mind I just made that word up. But basically, she really hate guns and would fate on the spot when she sees one." said Nobou.

"Why should we believe a slave like you." shouted one of the guards.

"Wait, she did say, she was scared of guns." said another guard.

"Lets just leave the guns. It is not like we need guns to stop one mad kid." said a guard.

"You are right lets go." said another as they all went rushing out.

"Konohamaru." said Nobou.

Konohamaru just smiled and nodded, showing the keys.

"Let's go." said Nobou as they both went rushing after the guards, trying their best to get their collars off.

"Finally!" said Nobou, as he started sprinting like hell.

"Konohamru, get on." said Nobou as he gestured Konohamaru to get on his back, which Konohamaru did gladly.

(With the guards)

"Ok, we maked it. Let's go in." said a guard.

"Yes." said another one as they brake in but was greeted by a giant Falcon carrying a sword.

The falcon the quickly slay every single one of the guards easily.

"Thanks, Pell." said Naruto handing out his fist.

"Your welcome." said Pell returning the fist.

"Naruto we got the keys." shouted Nobou.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he rushed to the key and unlocked his own collar. The collar fell to the ground with a "clang"

"Time to roam free!" shouted Naruto as he raised his hands. Just after he said that a hundred Naruto pop into existence.

"So this is your devil fruit, huh." said Pell.

"Amazing." said Nobou.

"COOL!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Alright guys it is time to find Kurama and while you are at it, bring all the slaves right here." shouted Naruto.

"YOSH!" shouted every Narutos.

"Hey Pell, you should get going, I really don't want to get you into travel, oh and tell Vi Vi, goodbye for me." said Naruto.

"Yeah, me too." added Konohamaru.

"Sure. I am going now." said Pell as he rushed to the exit of the soon to be finished mension.

(With the Celestial Dragon)

"I believe that you will be taking your leave, King Cobra?" asked Robert.

"Yes, we will leave right away when Pell arrive." said the King.

"Emergency sir! There are alot of Narutos going on a ramapage."

"WHAT!" shouted Robert.

"Naruto, Konohamaru be careful." thought Vi Vi as she make her two hands into a ball.

(15 mins later)

"Rankyaku!" "Shigan" "Tekai" "Kamisori" "Soru" "Geppo" These six words echoed through the mansion and by now 80% of the guards are either dead or unconcious.

"Yes, I miss you Kurama!" shouted Naruto as he hugged his sword.

All of the slaves were now in front of Naruto.

"Alright Everyone, STORM THE MANSION! WE ARE FREE AT LAST!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes." shouted the group of slaves all carrying swords and guns.

"The perfect escape plan." said Nobou closing his eyes.

"Alright lets go Maru, Nobou." said Naruto as he started running. Soon they were in front of the Celestial Dragon.

"Robdog." said Naruto taking his sword out.

"HOW DARE YOU NARU..." before he could finish he was silenced forever, by Naruto.

Nobou was closing Konohamaru's eyes in the background.

"Let's go." said Naruto, quietly this time.

"Alright." said Nobou, while Konohamaru silently followed behind them.

Then suddenly Naruto heard Nobou yelp, he saw Nobou sent flying from the corner of his eyes.

"NOBOU!" shouted Naruto.

"My, My such a scary kid." said a familiar voice.

"YOU!" shouted Naruto eyeing a very dreadful figure. It was Kizaru.

"Anyways.." said Kizaru aiming his leg at Konohamaru.

"NO KONOHAMARU!" shouted Naruto and as he shouted, almost all the people except Kizaru and Konohamaru fainted around him.

"Conqueror Haki? I was planing on killing you next but, it looks like you make me change my decision." said Kizaru, looking at Naruto.

"Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared with Konohamaru in his hands, far away form the Admiral.

"Konohamaru, stay back. I am going to use my new ability now." said Naruto smirking.

"What your new ability?" confused Konohamaru, but he soon saw what Naruto did, "WOW, THAT IS SO AWSOME! NARUTO YOU ARE..."

Preview: What is with this Magma? you are not going to win. My My this is a surprise. Do you want to die? Everyone on board now! We are getting out of here.

You are going to regret this ...

Hey guys I know this chapter is long and confusing so sorry about that, and by the way, Nobou is an OC. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.,


	6. The Finale

Chapter 6: The Finale

"THAT IS AWSOME NARUTO YOU ARE ….." shouted Konohamaru.

"I am going to win this fight, so you better prepare yourself, yellow monkey." Shouted Naruto.

"Hmmmm, how strange. How do you have the power of the Wind Wind fruit?" asked Kizaru. Naruto's lower's body is now a small tornado and there was wind blowing

(Flashback)

About 1 year ago, when Shanks came to Sabody Archipelego to see Naruto's progress, he brought a strange fruit with him. The fruit was so small and so light.

"Looks like you found yourself another devil fruit, Shanks." Said Raliegh.

"Hey, where do you find those things old man?" asked Naruto as he examined the fruit.

"In the Grand Line." Shanks answered with a "Duh" face.

"This is so cool, do you mind if I eat it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I do mind! You already have a devil fruit, and if you eat that your body will explode." Said Shanks while making an explosion sign with his hand.

"Yeah right." Said Naruto as he put the fruit up and opened his mouth trying to make Shanks think that he was going to eat it.

With lightning quick reflexes Shanks knocked the fruit out of Naruto's hand as it went flying in to the opposite direction Shanks was in, and Unfortunately (no wait let me change that) Fortunately it flew straight into the mouth of Naruto's clone.

Since the fruit was so small it just went right into his throat. Everyone watched him terrified, and not a second later the clone went poof. As soon as that happened the real Naruto started screaming in pain. Then he passed out after a minute of constant screaming.

Shanks almost fainted seeing his nephew suffer because of him but was relieved to see Naruto was still breathing. And after Naruto woke he has the power of a Logia user without even knowing it. The first thing Naruto said when he woke up was "Man I am staying away from devil fruits from now on."

Shanks just rushed to Naruto's side hugging him so tightly that Naruto couldn't even breathe.

(Flashback end)

"A secret." Said Naruto, smiling at Kizaru.

"Hmm, how bothersome." Said Kizaru.

"You will find out how bothersome I am in a moment." Shouted Naruto as he rushed towards Kizaru with blinding speed. Lifting Kurama up he intended to cut Kizaru down but Kizaru been a lightman eailly dodge Naruto's blow by jumping then once he got to the air, he made a sword out of light, then started waving it at Naruto.

The two of them fought fiercely but Kizaru was only using one hand while Naruto was using everything he can master. Naruto's katana was coated with haki as well as really sharp wind. That would have normally cut steel but Kizaru's haki overpowered Naruto's.

"HAAA!" shouted Naruto as many Narutos started to appear.

Then they all disappeared after saying "Wind rider" They all vanished like the wind, but Kizaru, knowing observation haki didn't flinch at all. As all the clones rushed to Kizaru (Invisible), he started cutting down the clones casually.

After about 20 seconds the real Naruto reappeared.

Then he shouted Kamisori. He then used speed to cut Kizaru but the Admiral was toying with him.

He made a vertical slash only for the admiral to block it. After that he tried to kick the Admiral but he just disappeared and reappeared right behind Naruto. Naruto quickly, tried to deliver a roundhouse kick but Kizaru block it with his hand, then he caught Naruto's leg and threw him in to the ground.

"Hmm what a disappointment, I expected more from you." Said Kizaru lazily.

"Well time to end this." Said Kizaru as he teleported to where Naruto was, then he put down his sword at Naruto in the speed of light, literally but his sword was stopped by another sword. When he looked up to see the user, he was greeted by a lighting fast punch that send him flying into a nearby wall.

"Are you ok Naruto?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Old Man Rayliegh?" shouted Naruto surprised to see the Dark King.

"What are you doing?" asked a very shocked Naruto.

"I can never sit by while you are a slave Naruto. Besides Shanks wouldn't stop bugging me until I save you. I told him that you can break out on your own, so I guess I am kinda right." Said Rayliegh rubbing the back of his head.

"My My, this is a surprise. I never knew that brat would be related to Silvers Rayliegh." Said Kizaru with a scared expression although he is faking it.

"You might want to step aside." Added Kizaru as he ran toward Rayliegh at full speed. He appeared in front of Rayliegh in a flash while swinging his sword vertically. The Dark King blocked the attack with his own sword and he tried to slash Kizaru and the two started exchanging, blow after blow. The two moved with blinding speed that even Naruto couldn't follow them.

Then all of a sudden a big humongous hand flew towards the two. The hand was red and it looked as if it was made of Magma.

As the Magma hand hit the ground, the ground melted.

"What is with this Magma." Shocked Naruto.

"Akainu." Mumbled Rayliegh.

Then a figure appeared behind Naruto and aimed his burning fist at Naruto.

Naruto yelped and jump back but it was too late, So he closed his eyes, waiting for his ultimate demise, but that never came. When he reopened his eyes, he was both shocked and relieve to get a glimpse of red hair.

He was really surprised but a part of him knew that this was going to happen. Standing before him was his own uncle, Shanks blocking the fist with a sword.

"Red Hair?" shocked the man who tried to attack Naruto.

"Are you OK Naruto?" asked Shanks, looking at Naruto while smilling.

"Uncle Shanks." Called out Naruto.

"Uncle?" shocked the man who has the magma hand.

"Mmmm that means, he is the son of that Yellow Flash Minato and Soul Chain Kushina." Said Kizaru.

"Now that I look at him carefully he do looks like those two. More the reason to kill him." Said the Magma man.

"But, I won't let you do it, Akainu." Said Shanks smiling.

With a snap of Shank's finger the two ships that the Admiral came on got bombarded with cannons from the Red Hair pirate ship and the sank. Then right after the ships sank, another ship appeared on the horizon.

"I am afraid, we will have to postpone our fight, Akainu." Said Shanks bluntly.

"Hmm, fighting against a Yonkon and the Former Vice Admiral of the Pirate king could turn out to be difficult." Said Kizaru.

"I am going to have to agree with you on that one." Said the guy called Akainu.

"Naruto, get on the ship beside mine." Said Shanks.

"Maru, grab Nobou we are getting the hell out of here!" shouted Naruto.

"You are not going anywhere." Shouted Akainu but he was stopped by Shanks.

After Naruto, Konohmaru and Nobou got on the ship every single slave started rushing there too.

"Everyone on board we are getting you out of here!" shouted Shanks.

"You are not going to win." Said Akainu as he prepare to sink the ship.

"It is amazing how people could chose pirate over the World Gonverment." Said Shanks as he fired out a red Energy wave from his sword, the energy wave went straight to Akainu at full speed but Akainu was able to dodge it, the blast hit the mansion, destroying a huge part of it.

"Hmm, I have never seen someone display that kind of swordsmanship since Hawk Eye." Said Kizaru.

"It seems everyone is on the ship now." Said Rayliegh as he jump back releasing yet another energy wave on the ground. The blast made a straight line on the ground.

"I advise you not to cross that line." Said Rayliegh pointing at the admiral.

"Like we would take orders from a pirate." Said Akainu as he crossed the line and as soon as he did that he was greeted by Rayliegh's sword. He put his hand to guard the incoming attack but as he was distracted by Rayliegh, Shanks quickly slash Akainu, making a deep slash mark ranging from his left shoulder to the right hip.

"What did I say?" said Rayliegh coolly as both he and Shanks disappeared and reappeared on board the ship.

Both the admirals, been devil fruit user couldn't swim so they are trapped on this island, as they didn't have a ship.

But that didn't stop the admirals, Akainu recovered from his injuries quickly and held out his right hand shouting "Great eruption" as his fist grew and went flying to the sky and the fist exploded into multiple meteors. Kizaru then appeared in the middle of all the meteors and said "Yasakama scarce jewels" as he turned in to light itself and many light beams started flying out of his body, hitting everything.

But neither the beam nor the meteors hit the ships due to Rayliegh cutting every single flaming rocks and Shanks releasing continuous waves of red energy canceling out the light beams.

"SO COOL!" shouted Naruto.

"That is amazing." Said Konohamaru.

"This show just how strong the Yonkons are, even the admirals fail in comparison." Said Nobou waking up.

And just like that all of them got away.

"You will regret this Red Hair." Said Akainu.

To be continued

Preview: We are finally back here. I can't believe I ever wanted to be a marine. Hey Shanks look there are new wanted poster. WHAT! MAN THAT IS SOOO COOL! Your bounty is so big. Hey Naruto do you want to come along? I am going to form my own crew once I am 18.

Next time: To the sea


	7. To the sea

Hey guys, I am sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time. I was just really busy with school projects and stuffs, and I won't be uploading anymore chapter in the next 1 and a half month or so as I really need to start studying. But I promise to make up for it after the exam.

To the Sea

"I can't believe we are finally back!" shoted a very happy Naruto.

"So, this is Sabody Archipelago, huh." Said Nobou.

"We finally did it. We are free!" shouted Konohamru, tears dripping down from his eyes.

"I am proud of you Naruto, you handle yourself really well." Said Shanks as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"HAHAHAHA, you are going to be famous real soon, Naruto." Laughed Rayliegh.

"Yes, but that also means you won't be able to go to Standstill island anymore, since the island itself is a marine stronghold." Said Rayliegh.

"Oh yeah, that reminded me are you going to back to Standstill island maru?" asked Naruto.

"No, I don't think I want to be a marine after all that happened?" said Konohamaru looking down.

"Then that make two of us." Said Naruto giving Konohamaru a thumbs up.

"Let's get hide before the marine, catch up to us." Said Shanks smiling.

(Shakky's rip off bar)

"Shakky" Naruto shouted.

"Ah you are back Naruto. I was really worry about you." Said Shakky, hugging Naruto.

"I am sorry." Apologized Naruto.

"So, how about you tell us, how you got out of there." Said Rayliegh.

"Hehehehehe" laughed Naruto as he prepared to tell the story.

(After 10 mins)

"This might sound strange but I think, that I became stronger after working there." Said Naruto.

"That wouldn't be strange at all, you were wearing sea prism stone collar while working for many hours. That could have easily improved your stamina and strength." Said Rayliegh.

"I guess that is the good news then." Said Naruto.

(One Day Later)

"Hey Naruto-nii!" shouted Konohamaru as he stormed in to the bar. Nobou followed closely to him. Konnohamaru was holding 3 pieces of papers in his hand.

"Whats the matter, Konohamaru?" asked Naruto casually.

"Look at this!" shouted Konoharmaru as he handed the papers to Naruto.

"This is my picture? Let's see "One Man Army" Uzumaki. , wanted Dead or Alive 400 MILLION BARRIES!" shocked Naruto as he looked at the poster.

"That is not all." Said Konohamaru.

"This is Dark King Rayliegh and Red hair Shanks, bounty ….. WHAT!" shouted Naruto in a state of shock fear and respect.

"That is too much right?" asked Konohamru.

Naruto wasn't even able to answer as he was left with mouth wide opened.

"Oh Shanks it looks like your bounty has risen again." Said Rayliegh appearing behind Naruto.

"Oh great now the people will notice me when they see me." Said Rayliegh in a sad voice as the new wanted poster of Rayligh was his original photo.

"How did you get this popular?" asked Naruto.

"OH hahahaha, Hey Shanks come and look at Naruto's first bounty it is Earth shattering." Shouted Rayliegh.

"How much?" asked Shanks as he came out of the kitchen.

Shanks eyes went wide opened and his eyes looks like it was going to pop out. "Fo…ur hu..ndr….ed mil….lion?" shocked Shanks, both worried and proud of his nephew.

"What is wrong? My bounty is so small compare to yours." Said Naruto.

"Your starting bounty is 300 million more than the pirate King Naruto." Said Rayliegh.

"WHAT! Seriouslly? I am soooo amazing you know." Said Naruto while Konohamaru had stars in his eyes.

"Where is Nobou? I want to show this to him." Said Naruto as he started searching.

(30 mins later)

"That is amazing Naruto, Congrats." Said Nobou quite socked.

"Naruto, listen up I want you to come with me, to the sea." Said Shanks.

"EHHH why?" asked Naruto.

"I will take care of you until you are strong enough Naruto. It will be a matter of time before the marine discover you if you keep staying here." Said Shanks.

"But I have gramps Rayliegh." Said Naruto.

"No, I won't be able to protect you as good as Shanks." Said Rayliegh.

"But I want to go out on my own journey." Said Naruto.

"When you are old enough." Said Shanks smiling and putting his hand on Naruto.

"I am going to form my own crew when I am 18 ok?" said Naruto.

"Of course." Said Shanks.

"Can I come along too, I want to be a part of Naruto's future crew." Said Konohamaru.

"Sure. That's ok with you right old man." Said Naruto looking at the Red head.

"Yup." Shanks was smiling at the new generation.

"How about you, Nobou?" asked Naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto, but I am afraid I must refuse." Said Nobou.

"WHAT WHY?" asked Naruto.

"Because I still have a family waiting for me, but I promise you if you ever needed my help in the future, then I will be waiting right here." Said Nobou with his usual caring smile.

"Ok Nobou." Agreed Naruto even though he wanted Nobou to come along.

(3 days later)

"Bye Bye!" shouted Naruto as he waved both of his hands at the old man that has looked after him ever since Naruto came to the island.

"Take care Naruto, Konoharmaru." Shouted Rayliegh, Nobou and Shakky.

"We will, thanks for everything." Shouted Konohamaru.

"Now then time to introduce you to every members in our crew." Said Shanks.

(Meanwhile)

(Standstill Island)

"BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS!" shouted a person.

(The news spread like fire)

(3 mins later)

"I knew that son of a devil was going to betray us someday." Said a villager.

"I will beat him up after I see him again." Said Another.

"Such a disgrace to our island." "like father like son." These voices filled the entire island.

"Sir Hiruzen!" shouted Iruka as he stormed in to the Old man's room.

"What is it Iruka?" asked the calmed old man.

"It is Naruto, he he….." said Iruka panting handing the newspaper to the leader.

The news said " _ **Sir Robert the second has been killed by a ruthless slave. The slave was originally owned by the father of Sir Robert and was handed down to Sir Robert as the father died of a mysterious illness. (The slave assaulted Sir Robert the first when he was still alive and as a result was taken in as a slave.)  
after Sir Robert the second became his owner for nearly 8 months he got out of his collar and started storming the mansion of Sir Robert. We found out that he had eaten a clone clone fruit. As a result of the assault admiral Kizaru was sent to the mansion to take care of the situation. As the admiral was fighting the notorious criminal, he found out that the criminal also have access to the Wind Wind fruit for mysterious reason. He found out that the offender can used not only 3 type of haki but also is from Standstill Island and can use the six powers. Shortly after the Vice Captain of the Roger pirates arrived and stopped the admiral in its track. Admiral Akainu was dispatched to deal with the dire situation but he was stopped by none other than the Yonkon Shank himself. We than learned the earthshattering fact that the criminal is connected to The Yonkon Shanks and is the son of the notorious Yellow Flash Minato and the Chain Demon Kushina. **_

_**We hereby give this offender a bounty. His name is Uzumaki. The wanted poster is as followed.**_

 _ **Uzumaki .D. Naruto**_

 _ **One man army**_

 _ **Wanted dead or alive**_

 _ **400,000,000 beri"**_

"Naruto, it looks like you are following your father footsteps just fine." Hiruzen chuckled to the surprise of Iruka.

"This situation is serious sir." Said Iruka.

"Iruka, we must sometimes chose our own path, that is exactly what Naruto did." Said Hiruzen.

"I hope you don't do anything reckless Naruto." Sighed Iruka.

To be continued

Preview: Where are we going? The Uchiha? Who are they? What the hell are you doing here filthy pirates. It is the Red Haired Pirates.


	8. The legendary clan

**Hey guys, I am back, and I know that I said that I wasn't going to be uploading for a month and a half but, since I had a bit of free time, I wrote this chapter and this time for real, I won't be uploading till March 20-25, because of the exams. =(**

 **Now, this chapter may seem a bad because I wrote it really late. And by really late I mean 2 in the morning.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **The lengendary clan**

(Three Days have passed since Naruto started traveling with the red hair pirates)

"Hey Benn where are we heading to?" asked Shanks.

"You are the captain yet you don't know where we are going, what kind of an idiot are you uncle?" shouted Naruto.

"How dare you call me an idiot you stupid clown." Shouted Shanks back.

"What did you say!" shouted Naruto.

"Been called an idiot by an idiot hurts my well made reputation." Said Shanks in a sad voice.

"They don't need an DNA test to prove that they are related." Sighed Benn, holding his head.

"Oh they are at it again?" asked Roo as he got near Benn.

Benn Beckman is a tall man, standing at least a foot taller than Shanks. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a pony tail.

Lucky Roo has a round body shape and he is always seen eating a rack of meat. He is swearing goggles over his eyes at all times.

"Geez, our crew has been more lively than ever." said a drowsy Yasopp rubbing the back of his head.

Yassop has blond messy hair as well as a headband that has his name written on it.

"Hey Yassop, where are we going?" asked Konohamaru.

"How am I suppose to know?" snapped Yasopp.

"Oh believe me we are just drifting aimlessly." answered Benn as he went back into the cabin.

"Some right hand man. I wonder ..." Konohamaru was cut short when he heard a big bang that came from the direction Shanks and Naruto were in.

"YOU BASTARDS!" shouted Yasopp as he punched both Shanks and Naruto away.

"How dare you hurt this poor ship." cried Yasopp assessing the damage done.

"Hey its an island!" shouted the guy who was on the lookout.

Shanks immediately recover from the punch and pull out his binoculars, "Ohhh it is Sapphire island." said Shanks.

"I never thought I would ever see this place again." said Roo eating a piece of meat.

"Whats with that island?" asked Konohamaru.

"That island used to be the home of the Uchiha." said Shanks in a sad voice.

"The Uchihas?" asked Naruto and Konohamaru.

"They are the secret elite force of the marine, but overtime the Uchihas grew wary of the world government's way and planned a coup-deta to get rid of the Gonverment, but when the marines found out about this, three admirals, 30000 soilders and a buster call was unleashed on the Sapphire island, they killed every single people there, childrens, women and everyone. The island became deserted, and was called Ghost island for a while, but a group of merchants got shipwrecked on that island, and decided to live there. That land was fulled with golds and other raw materials underneath, and as soon as the merchants spread the news about it everyone went crazy and flocked to that place. Since then the island has flourished beautifully." said Shanks finally finishing but when he looked at Naruto and Konohamaru they were both sleeping and snoring.

"HEY FOR THE STORY'S SAKE, WAKE UP!" shouted Shanks as he punched both Naruto and Konohamaru in the head.

"Huh is it night already?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAY "IS IT MORNING ALREADY", LAME EXCUSE FOR A NEPHEW." shouted Shanks.

(As the Red Haired pirates were nearing the island)

"Hey are we allowed here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we are when the Uchihas are in charge but now that there are none left then I have to say no." said Shanks.

"THEN WHY ARE WE HEADING TOWARDS THE ISLAND!" shouted Konohamaru.

"How am I supposed to know. Asked Benn." said Shanks still in a grumpy mood.

"Geez." huff Konohamaru.

Then they heard someone shouting.

"PIRATES! PIRATES"

"Just great, I don't want to fight innocent people." signed Naruto.

"Who said we were going to fight." said Shanks.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Leave that to me." said Shanks smiling, standing on the dragon figure head of the ship.

The rest of the crews was looking at him grinning knowing that their captain was one of the best smooth talker in the world.

"What are you doing here you filthy pirate?" asked a tough looking guy.

"Dude wait, they are THE RED HAIRED PIRATESSS!" shouted another guy beside the tough guy.

"What a YONKON!" shocked everyone.

"My, My calm down guys, we are not here to start a war." said Shanks.

"What do you want with us?" asked a scared villager.

"Well, you see..." started Shanks, smiling.

(After 124 seconds of convincing)

"Welcome to the island of wealth and fame Shanks sama!" shouted every single people there.

All of the crew members in Shanks crew smirked except for Naruto and Konohamaru, who had their mouths wide open.

They only started moving when a fly went in to their mouths.

"Geez how did he do that!" shocked Naruto.

"I wanna be like shanks some day." said Konohamaru with stars in his eyes.

The whole crew went out on a full on party on the island with everyone on the island. They were now in the biggest bar ever, and their party was rocking everyone.

After 1 hour of partying Naruto came running off the bar, because after his uncle got drunk, he wouldn't stop bugging Naruto to drink Sake, even though Naruto was clearly underage.

Naruto then caught a glimpse of someone who hopped over the trees.

Naruto been his curious self went after the person. Naruto found out that the person was a boy, no older than his age. He was wearing a blue shirt with a symbol behind it. He has dark raven hair. He also has a sword strapped to his waist.

"I know you are there so why don't you come out." said the boy, not even looking back at Naruto.

"Impressive, so who are you? And what are you doing been so sneaky?" asked Naruto in a cocky tone trying to intimidate the boy.

"Look who is talking." said the boy with a sweat drop.

"Anyways, I am Uzumaki Naruto, want to be my friend?" asked Naruto holding out a hand.

"Your mood sure change fast, don't it. My name is Sauske Uchiha and no I don't want to be your friend." said Sauske not looking at Naruto.

"Uchiha? Where have I heard that name before." thought Naruto.

Then Naruto suddenly remebered, they were just talking about the Uchihas just a moment ago.

"OH I knew I had heard the name Uchiha before." shouted Naruto to the surprise of Sauske.

Soon, Naruto was pinned against a tree by a strong hand, which belong to the Uchiha. Naruto then saw straight through Sauske's eyes, filled with hatred and loneliness. They were the same eyes Naruto had, before he met Iruka.

"What do you know about the Uchihas?" asked/hissed Sauske.

"Nothing much really." said Naruto shrugging, regretting that he slept through most of Shanks's story.

"But I did hear that you were the world Government's secret police force." said Naruto.

This time Naruto was met with a punch from the lone Uchiha, which Naruto dodged by pushing Sauske aside

This time Sauske's pupil went all red, with a black dot and three tomoes spinning rapidly behind it.

"Is that a devil fruit?" shocked Naruto.

"Hmm, looks like you aren't familiar with a Uchiha's devil fruit." said Sauske.

"Is that a Paramesia?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head.

"How many types of Devil Fruits are there?" asked Sauske out of the blue.

"Three. Paramisia, Zoan and Lugia." answered Naruto.

"Wrong there are actually four." said Sauske to Naruto's suprise.

"What do you mean?" confused Naruto.

"There is another type of devil fruit known as Doe Type, although this type isn't well known, as it is even rarer than a logia." said Sauske smirking.

"Even Rarer than a Logia? That is so cool!" shouted Naruto.

"In fact there are only 5 known Doe devil fruit." said Sauske.

"Seriously!" shouted Naruto quite disappointed as he didn't really mind letting his clone eat it.

"Yes, and all of them used to belong to the Uchiha." said Sauske clenching his fists.

"Used to?"

"The Uchiha clan was wiped out by the marine, and two of our devil fruits were stolen by the Marine. I survived with the help of my brother and ate a doe devil fruit. My fruit is called The Sharigan Sharigan no me: Model: Inferno." said Sauske as he started to breath out a huge ball of blazing flames.

Naruto used Geppo to escape" that is amazing." shouted The very exited blond.

At that exact moment Sauske's eyes became a little smaller, and he said Geppo before he flew off after Naruto.

"What you can use the six powers too?" asked Naruto shocked.

"I should be asking how a pirate like you was able to use the six powers." said Sauske as he attempted to kick Naruto but was blocked by Naruto's hand.

Sauske then brought out his sword and tried to slash Naruto, only for his opponent to retaliate by bringing out Kurama and blocking the upcoming attack.

Naruto then pushed Sauske back and made a vertical slash with his sword, Sauske was able to block the attack but he was sent flying back.

Using this opportunity wisely, Naruto quickly used Soru to get to Sauske and started doing barrage of sword slashes on Sauske, which most of them was blocked by Sauske.

Saukse jumped back and shouted "Inferno katana!" as his sword was surrounded with flames.

"Take this." shouted Sauske as he tried to get pass Naruto defenses using his swordmanship.

"This is hot." shouted Naruto as the flames brushed against Naruto's skin.

Naruto made a vertical slash only for Sauske to flip back, then Naruto used his arment haki to make his slashes stronger.

Naruto then used arment haki on his legs and started to jump up using Geppo then he bring his body down, using the momentum he kicked Sauske with a haki inufsed leg, and even used Taki to make it extra strong.

Sauske tried to cut Naruto's leg before Naruto could hit him but Naruto was too strong. Sauske sword was unable to cut Naruto's leg and he was pushed down. But just before Naruto's leg connected with Sauske he disappeared resulting in Naruto hitting the ground and making a huge crater.

Then a figure reappeared far away from Naruto holding Sauske.

"I think, this is enough." said the figure in a cool collected voice, and as the figure looked at Naruto, Naruto noticed that he had bright red eyes, much like Sauske.

To be continued.

Preview: Is that you, Shanks-san? How did you survived? Hey dude want to join my crew? No way! What is your real dream, Naruto-kun?


	9. Bonous chapter:The 2 brothers survior

Hey guys, I once again I know I said I won't be uploading for another month so I lied, I will be uploading every time I get a chance, but don't expect much for the next 1 and a half month, as I would only be uploading in free day which is pretty rare. Enjoy the chapter, and for the review left by Rio Sykrom I just want to say, expect it =), as I don't want to ruin the surprise. But there are going to be a few arcs in between the Alabasta work arc, as right now in this story Naruto is still under 11 and Luffy is one year younger than Naruto. SO This story is taking place 9 years before Luffy set out on his adventure.

But don't worry those 9 years will be gone in 2 or 3 arcs.

 **OH AND THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PREVIEW GIVEN LAST CHAPTER. =0**

 **The survivor brothers**

"I think that is enough" said a guy with red eyes, who looks just like Sauske, except his hair is straight and is tied to a pony tail. He is wearing black cloths and jeans, he had a sword strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto surprised at how quick this man was.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and his brother." Said the now said Itachi looking down at Sauske.

"Nii-san I could take care of myself." Snapped Sauske.

"I am very sorry that Sauske tried to attack you, I hope you could forgive him, Naruto-kun." Said Itachi bowing down.

"How do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, I was watching your fight." Said Itachi in a calm voice.

At that straight moment, Sauske rushed to Naruto, his sword ready to strike, before Naruto could do anything, Sauske got pinned down by Itachi.

"That is enough Sauske." Said Itachi.

"Nii-san that guy called the Uchihas, the world government's underling!" shouted Sauske clearly angred.

"That is true in a way, but Naruto-san I advice you not to speak about that in front of my foolish little brother." Said Itachi as he looked at Naruto in the eyes.

Transported to a world with red sky and a black sun, then building started forming in the place and Naruto started to see people walking down in a peaceful day. "Hey" Naruto called out but everyone ignored him. Even one person walked straight through Naruto as if he was a ghost.

The peace was soon disturbed When 10 marine warship and 5 marine carrier ships appeared in the horizon the warship started bombarding the peaceful town with multiple cannons. Many of the people who looked like soilders came out from the buildings and started cutting down the cannon ball, one of them was Itachi. Naruto then saw a young Sauske from the corner of his eyes, he was running out of the house and shouting "What is going on?".

Sauske was pulled back in to the house by a lady, most likely his mother.

Then a figure came out and said "Mikoto take Sauske out of here!" shouted the man.

"Dad!" shouted the very young Sauske.

"Shisui, take four man and get every women and children out of here. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. ITACHI!" Shouted the man.

"Yes, Fukaku-sama." Said Itachi as he took out his sword and get ready for battle.

"This will be the toughest battle we have ever fought my son, here take this devil fruit and eat it. It is the Sharigan Sharigan no mi: Mode: Illusion." Shouted the now said Fukaku, throwing a red fruit to Itachi.

Itachi ate it with a straight face. With that his eyes became the Sharigan, but instead of three tomoes, there was only two.

"That's amazing, you already have two tomoes already." Congratulated Fukaku.

"Thanks for the complement Fukaku-sama." Said Itachi bowing.

"Oh cut it with the formalities Itachi, this is probably the last time we fight side by side." Said Fukaku.

"Get ready." Said Fukaku.

"Yes Father." Said Itachi.

"Here they come. Everyone Get ready WE ARE KILLING THE THREE ADMIRALDS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Fukaku as about 10000 Uchihas in the back let out a terrifying battle roar.

All of the carrier ships arrived at the shore, dispatching about 30000 soilders and 100 vice admirals and rear admiral. Then the three admirals, Kizaru, Akainu and Aoikiji got out of the warships and landed in front of all the soilders.

"Those guys." Said Naruto clenching his fists.

"Storm the town!" shouted Akainu, and in that signal all the marines started rushing in as well as the battle ships which started firing.

"KILL THEM ALL!" shouted a marine.

"Lets show them what the Uchihas are made of!" shouted Fukaku as all of the Uchiha started running in for the battle.

Many of the soilders were no match for the Uchihas and their fine swordsmanship especially Itachi. As he cut down the marines one by one. All of the Uchihas sword are now coated in arment haki.

"Sky slash!" Itachi shouted as he did a vertical upward slash releasing black energy slashes all around him cutting at least 30 marines.

One of the marine tried to cut him from behind but he dodged, turning back quickly and landing a horizontal slash.

(Meanwhile)

"Guys, we are near the port just a little longer and we are free!" shouted a guy named Shisui.

As soon as he said that magma started coming down from the sky, destroying all the 10 ships the Uchihas had for escape.

"NO!" Shisui shouted.

"What are we going to do now Shisui-san?" asked an Uchiha.

"There is only one way out of this we fight." Said Shisui as he used Soru to get immediately back to the battle field.

"Oh, Shisui the Soru user huh, it looks like you failed the mission your clan head give you." Said Akainu looking down on Shisui.

"Akainu!" Shisui shouted in range.

"Shisui let's do it!" shouted Fukaku. "Right"

Then both of their eyes changed shape and Shisui eyes are like shuriken with four blades for Fukaku it looks like three scythes combined. Then both of them shouted "Susano" as they were engulfed in orange light and a large skeleton torso appeared with them in the middle then those Skeleton grew flesh and soon started forming armor and they all have long noses.

Fukaku's entity was holding a shrunken that looked like his eyes, While Shisui's entity had a sword for it's weapon.

"Hmm, such scary devil fruit they have." Said Kizaru in a lazy tone.

"Ala… so this is the awakening form of the Sharigan Sharigan no me." Said Kuzan in a lazier tone.

"Amazing." Said Itachi.

"Dai-Funka (Great Explosion)" shouted Akainu as his magma hand grew big and was released to the two susano but had no effect on them.

"This is going to be a long battle, and we have that deal to take care of." Said Kuzan. (Yes, the deal is made with someone in the Uchiha clan, but I won't tell you who it is, but by the end of this chapter you might already figure out who made the deal)

"Oh look at that, Susanos." Said an old man with bandages all over his body.

"Danzo." Hissed Fukaku.

"Hey, Fukaku oh and I have a surprise for you." Said Danzo holding a red fruit.

"Bastard. Give that back!" shouted Fukaku but it was too late.

(After almost 5 hours of fighting)

Only 23 vice admiral and 38 rear admiral remains along with the three admirals.

Well for the Uchiha, all were dead except Fukaku, Shisui, Itachi and 15 Uchihas.

All of them were panting.

"Itachi, Shisui, we can't hold out much longer, take the last remaining devil fruit and run there is an emergency submarine for three people in the town hall, please I may sound selfish right now, but take Sauske with you and run. I know the three of you can make Uchiha great again. Please protect Sauske, Itachi." Said Fukaku.

"But father…" hesitated Itachi but followed the order anyways.

"Itachi let's go!" shouted Shisui as they disappeared.

Shisui went for the devil fruit while Itachi went to fetch Sauske.

(With the refugee)

"It is going to be alright Sauske kun." Said Mikoto as she hugged a trembling Sauske.

"Sauske, we got to ….." said Itachi finally arriving but was interrupted as a beam of light flew nearby and make a huge explosion which startled everyone.

The explosion cleared to reveal a dead body of Fukaku with a hole in his chest.

"DAD!" shouted Sauske.

"Yamaska scared Jewel" shouted a voice from above, it was followed by "Multi explosion." "Icicle sphere"

Now it was raining ice spheres, megma hands and light beams.

One of them hit Mikoto, killing her instantly.

"KAAA-CHANNNNNNNN" shouted Sauske and was about to ran to his mom but was carried away by Itachi, since Sauske was struggling too much Itachi had to knock him unconscious.

Itachi then ran as fast as he could, both Itachi and Shisui meet up in front of the town hall.

They were about to enter it but was stopped by non-other then Danzo. He now had Sharigan in both eyes and there were four Sharigan in his two arms, which were now white.

"The Sharigan Sharigan no mi: model: 10 eyes." Said Itachi in a low voice.

"Damn, just when we were about to enter." Shouted Shisui.

"What should we do Shisui-san?" asked Itachi, which he was replied by Shisui tossing him the devil fruit.

"Take Sauske, and the fruit, I will hold him back." Said Shisui as he got into a fighting position.

"Shisui.." hesitated Itachi but after a little while the Uchiha ran in the hall, Danzo tried to intercept them but Itachi used his Illuison fruit to trapped Danzo in a illusion which he broke out after 10 seconds. But that was all the time it needed for Itachi to get in to the basement of the town hall which was made of glass and is underwater.

There was a submarine in the middle of the basement, which Itachi got in and hit a button only for all the glasses to crack open and freeing the submarine.

The battle between Shisui and Danzo was a quick one, which ended up with Danzo's victory.

In the last seconds of the battle.

"Give me your eyes!" said Danzo as he rushed to Shisui but Shisui killed himself before Danzo to take his eyes, forever

Itachi who sensed Shisui's life force diminishing, awankened his devil fruit and his sharigan changed to a shurikan with only three blades.

Naruto watched this sence unfold.

Then the illusion scattered, Naruto was left dumbfounded with tears coming down from his cheeks.

To be continued

Preview: Is that you, Shanks-san? How did you survived? Hey dude want to join my crew? No way! What is your real dream, Naruto-kun?


	10. Our Dreams

**I AM BACK GUYS! HOPE YOU MISS ME! I am sorry that I couldn't upload for a while, because of my school exam. But now I am stuck with the IGCSE exam, =(! But I will try to upload every once in a while.**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Our Dreams**

"What was that?" shocked Naruto tears freely falling.

"That was our story, Naruto-kun that is what happened to us." Said Itachi.

"How could they, those bastards." Said Naruto clenching his fists so tightly.

"Now if you excuse us for attacking you blindly." Said Itachi bowing before walking away.

"Wait! I am sorry. It is me who have to apologize for saying those things to you. I didn't know what happened." Said Naruto, feeling bad for the brothers.

"It is ok, Naruto-kun." Said Itachi, before anyone could say anything a voice interrupted them. The voice belong to none other than, Naruto's uncle, Shanks. "Itachi?" asked Shanks looking somewhat surprised and confused.

"Is that you, Shanks-san?" asked Itachi, equally surprised.

"Wait how did you survived?" shocked Shanks, but one could tell that Shanks was relive and happy.

"Who is that?" asked Sauske.

"Well, you see…" Itachi started explaining to Shanks about how they survived while he showed an illusion to Sauske, showing the Uchihas relationship with the Yonkon. Shanks was a friend of Fukaku, and visited the Uchiha countless times despite the fact that they are technically enemies.

"That is amazing Itachi, you have grown in to a fine man." Said Shanks, smiling.

"Thank you, Shanks-san." Said Itachi.

"Never thought you knew my uncle." Said Naruto appearing behind Itachi.

"That is your uncle? Then that means…." Itachi trailed off looking at Shanks to confirm his thoughts. Shanks just nodded.

Itachi just held out his hand saying, "it is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto accepted the hand smiling. Sauske just took off without saying any word.

"What is his problem." Mumbled Naruto.

"Well, concidering everything that happened, I would say he took it well. Anyways, I gotta to go." Said itachi, as he took off.

"Right." Said Naruto.

"How about we go back to the inn." Said Shanks, taking a bottle of sake out of nowhere as he start drinking it.

"How about you stop drinking for a second." Said the annoyed Naruto.

"Why don't you try it out yourself?" asked Shanks.

"Why don't you start listening to me when I said that I am clearly underage?" Shouted Naruto

"Stop been such a stick in the mud and try it already pirates don't follow rules you know. They do whatever they like!"

"SHUT UP YOU NEPHEW SPOILER, I AM DOING WHAT I WANT RIGHT NOW!" shouted Naruto.

"Boy here they go again, it is going to be a long night." Said Benn from behind a tree.

(The next morning)

"I wonder what that Sauske-Teme is doing." Said Naruto as he walked out of the inn, breathing in some fresh air.

As if on cue Naruto saw a blue flash, from the corner of his eyes.

"Looks like I don't have to wait any longer to find out." Said Naruto as he followed behind the blue flash.

Naruto stalked Sauske all the way until they reached, what looked like a lake. It was all the way in the edge of the island. This time, Naruto made it super sneaky so that Sauske wouldn't hear him. Naruto was currently behind a tree.

Naruto saw Sauske, kneeled down in the shore of the lake. Using his observation haki, Naruto could swore, Sauske was crying,

"Mom, Dad why did you leave us?" sobbed Sauske, while Naruto just looked at him with pity.

After about a minute

"I will make you proud, dad, and mom. I swear that I will make those bastards pay for what they did to us. They will feel the strength of an Uchiha." Said Sauske as he started practicing some hand on hand combat before moving on to using a sword. Naruto saw that Sauske' technique was clumsy but was not bad.

The training started becoming intense after Sauske activated his devil fruit and started firing out one ball of fire after another. They were intense, Naruto could almost feel the heat.

After about 4 hours of non-stop training, Sauske finally collapsed to the ground.

"It looks like losing to you, motivated him." Said a voice from behind Naruto.

"Woah! You scared me!" shouted Naruto as he saw Itachi behind him.

"How come I couldn't sense you at all?" asked Naruto.

"I used to be a spy, that been said I would be surprised if you sensed me." Said Itach.

"Cool." Said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk for a while, so why don't you follow me?" asked Itachi.

"Sure."

(At a restaurant)

"Naruto-kun, me and Shanks-san were talking about you, before and I have heard about what you went through, so I want to ask you this, what is your real dream?" asked Itachi.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto was taken aback by the question.

"What do you really wish to accomplish Naruto? I heard from Shanks-san that you wanted to travel on your own in a few years, is it that you want to be the pirate king and conquer the Grand Line, or do you want to take revenge on the world government for bringing you this much pain?" asked Itach, all the while eyeing Naruto carefully.

"You could say, it is neither of those but you could also say that I am going to be accomplishing the two things that you mentioned." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Itachi.

"What I meant is that while my dream is not conquering the grand line or taking revenge, my dream requires me to be the pirate king and get rid of the corrupted marines." Answered Naruto.

"It sounds as if your dream is hard to accomplish even harder than becoming a pirate king, so what do you wish for"

"You see, I don't wish, I plan on accomplishing it before I die. I will bring this whole world to a state of peace, where there is no wars or disputes. Where everyone is equal and just." Said Naruto.

Itachi let out a chuckle "A kid thinking about world peace is a rare sight even so, accomplishing that is almost impossible. He is still a bit naïve but he had an admirable dream." Thought the Uchiha.

"How do you plan on accomplishing it? Been a pirate king is one thing but bringing world peace is a whole different story." Said Itachi.

"First, I need to gather a crew, strong enough to take on the world by storm then, I need to become the pirate king to be acknowledged and recognized. Then, I will gain support from the world and wage war against the world government. Then, after we win, I will unite everyone, give money to the poor, release all the slaves, and bring peace." Said Naruto, puffing his chest.

"As I thought." Sighed Itachi. "Naruto-kun, while I really admire your determination, your ways can bring unnecessary bloodshed, and there is no guarantee, you will win against the world government." Said Itachi.

"I know, that is while I am still thinking about another way, but I am not making much progress." Admitted Naruto.

"Hmm, I can tell he is been honest. To think a kid would care this much about the world." Thought Itachi.

"Naruto, and one last thing you don't become the pirate king to gain acknowledgement, it is when you gain acknowledgement you become a pirate king. The last pirate king was almost an idol to almost all pirates and he even have some supporters in the marines that said, he didn't do it alone, he had his crew to help him. Never forget this Naruto, you can't do anything alone because if you do, you will definitely fail." Said Itachi, walking away.

Naruto thought about what Itachi said for a moment before turning around to say "Hey, Itachi will you join my crew?"

 **To be continued**

 **Preview: WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Where are we heading to this time? Hey captain it looks like there is a big ice island ahead of us. Umm, who is Luffy? Ace?**

 **I am sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't think of a better place to stop the story, and I hope the preview got you intrigued.**


	11. Meeting Ace

**Hello everyone! I am really SORRY that I haven't uploaded anything in a long long long time. I just didn't have any motivation to write. But I am finally back and rolling! And thank you for all the support you have given me. Anyways let's get on with the chapter**.

 **Meeting Ace**

"Hey Itachi! Will you join my crew?" Naruto asked, in hopes that such an amazing man would agree.

"That would be ideal Naruto." Itachi smiled as he walked to Naruto and extended his hand before saying "Please to meet you captain." "Then that mean, you accept my offer?" Naruto asked shocked. "Yes, do you mind if I bring my brother along." "Why would I care! The more the marrier!" Naruto said as he enthusiastically shakes Itachi's hand.

"That is nice and all but I gotta go ask my brother if he want to come along or not. See you around Naruto." Itachi said with a small wave as he got out of the restaurant. Leaving a happy Naruto.

"Alright two more member to the crew!" Naruto shouted rather excitingly.

(With Itachi)

"Sauske." Itachi said as he landed right behind Sauske, starling the young Uchiha.

"What do you want Ni-san?" Sauske asked, annoyed with his brother ability to sneak up on him.

"Well, you see I think I am going to have to leave this place." Itachi said with a slight sad tone.

"WHAT WHY! THIS IS OUR HOME!" Sauske was shocked at the news.

"I kind of told Naruto that I would join his crew." Said Itachi rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU DID WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Sauske shouted, rage and confusion evident in his voice.

"Suaske, staying here will do us no good. You want to get stronger don't you? Then why don't you follow Naruto on his adventures. He won't set off until the next 7 years or so and will keep sailing in the Red haired pirate ship. You can be trained by a Yonkon. " Itachi said. "And I want you to go have some fun." Itachi said that in his mind. "But…." "Sauske, make up your mind, even if you don't want to follow, I am going." Itachi said as he walk away, confident that Sauske would join the crew.

"FINE! BUT PROMISE ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Sauske shouted, getting a smile from his older brother.

"Of course." Itachi said as he poked Sauske's forehead with his middle and index finger causing Sauske to pout a little.

"Let's gather our stuff then. They are leaving today evening." Itachi said as he gestured Sauske to follow him.

"Already, I don't know isn't this kind of rushing things?" Sauske asked.

"Pirates can't be in one place for too long or the marine will find them. Why don't you pack your things and enjoy the pirate life." Itachi said as he walked away, with Sauske following behind him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sauske asked unsure. "Yeah, I wouldn't do anything to hurt my little brother." Itachi said reassuring the young boy.

(6 hours later after Naruto and Sauske met)

"HEY DON'T YOU GET COCKY! I AM ONLY FOLLOWING MY BROTHER NOT YOU!" a certain voice was heard in the redhaired pirates ship.

"OH YEAH! I AM NOT THE ONE WHO INVITED YOU! YOU ARE JUST LUCKY THAT I LET YOU IN BECAUSE OF ITACHI!" shouted another voice.

"YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I….." There was a group of people watching the boys argue. "This is going to be a long journey." Itachi thought. "If that Sauske guy and Naruto-nisan are already arguing after meeting for like 1 hour, I don't want to imagine what it would be like in the future. Hopefully it gets better." Thought Konohamaru. "HAHAHA! It looks like Sauske is giving my nephew a run for his money. But It really bother me that, that is what I look like when arguing with someone." Laughed Shanks. "Will I be able to take naps after this." Thought Benn. "Man, I swear if those two break a part of the ship I am throwing them off." Yasopp thought. While Lucky Roo was just eating his meat.

(SUPER MEGA ULTRA TIMESKIP! 6 years later)

6 years has passed in a blink of an eye for our young adventurers. Everyone was excited, especially our blond hero, because his journey is going to start in the next 2 years. During this time, Konohamaru had trained under Yasopp. One would think that when a person is training under one of the best sniper in the world, that person would become a sniper, but that is not the case for young Konohamaru, he had became exponentially skilled at using a Bo Staff. In fact he had gotten a wanted poster now. It is as follow.

Monkey King Konohamaru

The picture is about Konohamaru swinging the Bo staff at a person. Konohamaru wears a regular blue T shirt and short pants. He also wears a bandana that said "Konohamaru" in it.

Wanted dead or alive

Bounty: 194 million beri.

Konohamaru had tried to stay a low key but he got a wanted poster eventually. His first ever bounty was 40 million beri.

Itachi had proven himself as the strongest in Naruto's crew. He is even stronger than Naruto, his captain. Overtime Itachi had sort of become a mentor for Naruto, Konohamaru and Sauske. He also had a wanted poster that said…..

Red Moon Itachi

The picture is about Itachi looking at the camera with his Sharigan and in the background, crows were flying all around him.

Bounty: 460 million Beri.

Itachi first got his bounty when he singlehandedly defeated 9 vice admirals, 3 rear admirals and over 100 marine soldiers. Most of the marines died in the battle against Itachi , but all the vice admirals and rear admirals were utterly broken only repeating the word "Red Moon" and thus the name red moon Itachi. The vice admirals earned a place in a medical hospital after that, never recovering. Due to his actions and his "Past ties" He was given a whopping 300 million beri for his first ever bounty and it increases over time.

Sauske had become much more open with people, and is no longer a stick in the mud, well for most of the time anyways. Sauske had developed a rivalry relationship with his captain Naruto. Those two would compete in anything they do. From Rock paper scissors to who can defeat the most marines.

Sauske had become an excellent swordsman and is now almost at the same level at Naruto. He also has a wanted poster.

Inferno Sauske

The picture is of Sauske spitting out a big fireball at a ship, and in the background was, … Naruto shouting?

Wanted dead or alive

Bounty: 355 million beries.

Sauske is the only one in the crew who deliberately tries to get his bounty to rise. He would usually find and kill wanted pirates, or go as far as sinking Marine's ships, he wanted to beat Naruto's bounty so badly that he would go around hunting down marines. Though Itachi suspects that Sauske also had "other reasons". Sauske's starting bounty is 100 million beris when he sunk a marine ship with a vice admiral.

Naruto had improved a lot in the past years, although he isn't quite at Itachi's level yet. Naruto saw Sauske as a brother who always competes with him in everything. Naruto had become the clown of the crew despite been a captain, he was always there to cheer people up. Naruto had also found out another ability of the clone clone fruit. The ability is that, he was able to clone not only himself but others as well. Well, in order to clone others, Naruto had to touch them directly. His bounty had improved as well.

One Man army Naruto

The picture was of about 100 Narutos … dancing? In the back ground was Sauske and his brother face palming.

Bounty: 500 million beries.

Naruto's bounty increases when the marine found him training with Shanks one day, The fight was so intense that the marine that was watching them trains, fainted because he could not handle their haki. And surprisingly the marine was a captain level. That was when his bounty raised from 400 million to 430 million. His bounty took another leap when he killed another three Celestial Dragon because he "felt like it". Kizaru arrives but couldn't stop Naruto from escaping because Naruto made so many clones that Kizaru didn't know where to target, while Kizaru was busy Naruto used Soru to get away. Naturally when someone got away with killing a celestial dragon their bounty rises. And in Naruto case, it raised to 500 million.

Now Naruto and the gang are heading somewhere.

"Where are we heading to now?" Naruto groaned as he looked at his uncle.

"No idea." Was the reply of the Yonkon Shanks, getting a tick mark from Naruto "I HAVE BEEN TRAVELING WITH YOU FOR 6 WHOLE YEARS AND YOU STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE GOING! OH WAIT SORRY, I SHOULD BE THE ONE APPOLOGIZING FOR THINKING THAT YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!" Naruto snapped, this got a tick mark from Shanks as he snapped back. "Will there ever be a day when I can take a proper nap again." Groaned Benn from the crow nest.

"HEY STOP ARGUING!" Sauske shouted as he angry came out of his room and made his way to the two arguing.

"SHUT UP!" the two Uzumakis shouted only for Sauske to shout back, once again as always it become a big fight of words.

"Was there ever a day they didn't argue?" said Lucky Roo.

"How many time has it been." Sighed Benn.

"They argue, for about 13 times a day, for 6 years now. Meaning they had argued for over 28470 times now." Itachi said with a poker face, getting a blank look from the crew.

"WOW" was all the crew could say.

"Hey captain, it look like there is a big ice island ahead of us." Shouted Benn from the crow nest.

"Ohh really, let me see." Shanks said as he took out his binocular but before he could look at the island Naruto's voice rang out shouting "Whoever see the island first is the winner" then, quickly knocking the Binocular out of Shanks hand but before he was able to look at it, Sauske snatch it "GIVE THAT BACK!" Shanks shouted as he once again took the binocular out of Sauske's hand and once again there was a big brawl going on over the binocular. The crew could only sweat drop at the trio. They were focus on fighting that they didn't even know that the binocular flew right out of the brawl.

(1 minute later)

"ARE YOU FINISHED!" Yassop shouted as he stand before a heavily bruised Naruto, Sauske and Shanks who were sitting beside a broken floor of the ship.

"Yes." The trio said sadly and apologetically.

"Sometimes I wonder who the youngest people on the ship is." Konohamaru thought with a sweat drop.

(3 minutes later, the bruises on the trio magically disappear)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Sauske were shouting and staring at each other without stopping or blinking.

"What are those two doing?" asked Itachi with a blank face.

"They are seeing who can scream the longest and who can stay without blinking the longest." Said Konohamaru with a "-_-" face.

"Hey Naruto, Sauske we are landing soon on the ice island, so you better put on your sweater!" Itachi shouted while the duo just waved at Itachi, saying it was ok, only for Itachi to let out a big sign.

"AHHHHHHH…." Sauske soon stopped shouting and was now panting a lot but still didn't blink. Then Naruto stopped shouting as well and said "Aha 8662 to 8661" but right after he said that he blinked this time Sauske smirked and shouted "HA it is tie again!" only for Naruto to scowl.

"AHH IT IS FREEZINGGG!" they both shouted as the quickly ran in to their rooms and grabbed their sweaters. "Seriously, they sometimes remind me of me and my sister." Shanks thought with a small smile.

(3 hours later)

The Red haired pirates were climbing the ice mountain, and Naruto and Sauske were having another staring contest with Itachi and Konohamaru right behind them.

"HA I beat you again that is 8663 to 8662!" Sauske shouted with a victorious smirk, only for Naruto to point an accusing finger saying "THAT IS BECAUSE OF YOUR SHARIGAN!"

"I knew bringing you along was a good idea, Sauske." Itachi thought with a small smile.

"ALRIGHT CREW! WE ARE PARTYING IN THIS CAVE!" Shanks shouted pointing to a rather large cave.

"You should quiet down captain, or the cave might cave in." said Benn.

"Yeah, Yeah. EVERYONE PARTY TIME!" Shanks shouted.

"YOSHH!" Shanks crew shouted back.

"Why does no one listen to logic." Benn thought with a sigh, while Itachi gave him a look that said "I know how you feel bro."

(2 hours later)

"NOO! I AM NOT DRINKING SAKE!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey dobe, let's see who can drink the most Sake!" Sauske taunted Naruto.

"NO, That is something I can never beat you at." Naruto said calmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you put U S in the middle of Sake it become Sauske! HAHAHAH!" Naruto laughed at his own joke while the other looked unimpressed.

"Hahaha that is pretty funny kid." Came a voice from outside the cave.

"Huh, hey thanks man." Naruto shouted even though he didn't know who the voice belong to.

Then a man came in, he was wearing a cloak and had an orange hat that had 1 smiling face and one sad face. "So have a rookie of the sea came to claim my bounty?" Shanks asked as his one arm went to his sword. When that is happening all of the others in Shank's crew tried to look intimidating.

"Nah, it is nothing like that I just came to say thank you for what you did for my younger brother." The man said with a grin as about 10 men came in behind the man. "Your brother?" Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, his name is Luffy." Said the man.

"Luffy? WHAT You are Luffy's brother. HAHA kid never said he had one." Laughed Shanks.

"Who is Luffy?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yeah, I am his brother, and I really want to thank you for saving my borther's life." Said the man as he bowed.

"Nah, don't worry about it, So what's your name?" Shanks asked.

"Ace, Portugas. ." the now said Ace said.

"Ace? Portugas. ?" Shanks looked surprised.

"Why? Is something wrong?" "Oh Nothing!" Shanks said but in his mind he was thinking "This kid is the captain's son. Interesting. I wonder if I will ever meet his twin sister." (Yes! Ace has a twin sister in this story)

"So Ace, how is Luffy?" asked Shanks. "Like always, shouting that he will become the pirate king." Ace laughed as he said that. "What is so funny?" "Nothing it is just that I will be the pirate king before him." Ace said. "Oh really, how do you plan to do that?" "First off, I will gather a strong crew after that go after the world's strongest man and take him on. This will make me well known throughout the seas." Ace said with determination. "Ohh, Whitebeard? How do you plan to find him?" "I will have to find Jimbe first." "AH I see it looks like you are well informed aren't you." Laughed Shanks. "Thanks." Ace said with a smile. "Wait, what is going on? Who is this guy?" Naruto asked pointing at Ace, only to get a frown from Ace and a laugh from Shanks. "Umm he is the brother of the kid I saved in the East blue." Said Shanks with a smile. "Oh I see, then hey dude, you seem strong do you want to join my crew?" asked Naruto with a big grin. "No thanks. I can't join the crew of someone weaker than me now can I?" Ace asked with a cocky smirk. "OH Yeah, do you want to see who is stronger?" "HAHAHAHa, I like you kid, you are on!" Ace said with a smile.

"Wait, how it turned into a fight did?" asked a confused Konohamaru.

"Don't you dare lose Naruto." Sauske shouted.

"Aren't we supposed to be partying?" asked a sad looking Shanks "Hey come on, it is rare to see your nephew fight someone with such a strong will." Benn said coolly. "HEY COME ON LET'S FIGHT!" Naruto shouted "JUST REMEMBER TO FORFIT IF I AM TOO MUCH FOR YOU!" Ace smirked as they both ready themselves for a fight.

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview: If Naruto keeps using that technique he is going to wear himself out. GO ACE CAPTAIN! You are pretty tough aren't you. FIRE FIST! AHH HOT!

Next time: Fire vs Wind

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a long time to write this. And why did I gave Ace a twin sister? Well, you will find out as the story progresses.


End file.
